


12 Days of Christmas Day 5 - Marriage

by sassykenzie1



Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2019 [5]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, Marriage, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21851035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassykenzie1/pseuds/sassykenzie1
Summary: Makoto and Haru have their wedding.
Relationships: Niijima Makoto/Okumura Haru
Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569559
Kudos: 6





	12 Days of Christmas Day 5 - Marriage

Makoto smiles at Haru. Even though they’d never be officially married, they still decided to have a wedding for their friends and family. Haru looked beautiful in her dress. They didn’t have a priest, but Sae was reading a revised version of the wedding speech. 

“Makoto Niijima, do you take Haru Okumura to be your wife?”

“I do.”

“Haru Okumura, do you take Makoto Niijima to be your wife?”

“I do.”

Mona walks up, the ring pillow strapped to his back. Haru and Makoto put the rings on each other. “You may now kiss the bride.”

Makoto leans in and kisses Haru. Everyone claps quietly.


End file.
